1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method for manufacturing a light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), a type of semiconductor light emitting element, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to the recombination of electrons and holes at p and n type semiconductor junctions when current is applied thereto. Compared with a filament-based light emitting element, the semiconductor light emitting element has various advantages such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, so demand for the semiconductor light emitting element continues to grow. Recently, as high output LED devices have been actively developed, LEDs have been employed in various fields of application, for example, as vehicle light sources, in electronic display boards, in illumination devices, as light sources for backlight units, and the like.
In particular, in a case in which an LED is used as a light source of a vehicle, the development of a light source module structure capable of guaranteeing design freedom according to vehicle designs and increasing heat dissipation efficiency is required.